Being Drunk Has Its Advantages
by ShadowDragon-24
Summary: Roy gets Ed drunk on the day that he returns from the other side of The Gate. Winry is mad at him for allowing Roy to get him drunk, but, what will happen when a few meaningful words slip? ONESHOT EdWin SLIGHT LEMON! Rated For Safety!


_**Being Drunk Has Its Advantages**_

**Disclaimer: **I Don't Own _FMA_ In Any Way.

**Rating: **PG-13—and Older Due to Alcohol Usage, Bad Language, and Sexual References.

**A/N: **For some of you who've got a perverted mind, _no_, this _is not_ a lemon; it's a _slight_ lemon. Anyway, if you're OK with that, go ahead and read and I hope you enjoy :) Takes place a year after the movie, by the way.

F----------------M---------------A

Winry was waiting in the hotel room for the two Elric brothers. The two had returned after going through The Gate and staying there an entire year; the problem was, they ended up in Central and the military had refused to let them go so Winry had to take a train to Central to pick them up.

She called Roy Mustang and he had told her that he would 'borrow' the two a little while longer. In other words; Winry had no idea where the hell the brother's were. She told Roy what hotel she was at so he would bring them there once he was done with them. She had also rented out another room for the two Elric's.

It had gotten pretty late since she had arrived at Central and she was getting quite annoyed with waiting.

Suddenly, the door to her hotel room knocked. She looked at it and suddenly became nervous; this would be the first time she would see Ed or Al in a year. She stood up off the bed and carefully walked over to the door.

She put her hand on the knob, swallowed the lump in her throat, and opened it.

"Winry!" Al said cheerfully as he was the first with Roy behind him. Winry smiled happily and pulled the teen into a tight embrace. "Al, I'm so glad you're back!" she said and she held him tightly. She pulled away and smiled once more before looking to Roy.

"Happy to see them back in one piece, I see" Roy said humorously. Winry smiled and nodded. Al suddenly smiled nervously. "I think I'll go to my room" he said. Winry looked at him curiously but gave him the keys to his room, nonetheless. Al then walked off to the direction of the room he would be sleeping in.

"Where's Ed, by the way?" Winry asked as she looked back to Roy. The colonel smiled and laughed nervously.

"About that, Miss Rockbell" he said tensely. "He's not hurt, is he?" Winry asked worriedly.

"Well…not exactly" Roy replied and then moved out of the way and, behind him, Ed was standing but, he didn't look too good; his eyes were dazed and eyelids looked droopy.

"Roy!?" Winry scolded. The colonel smiled at the mechanic nervously. "What the hell is wrong with him!?" Winry asked worriedly as she ran past Roy to Ed and began inspecting him.

"Hi, Win!" Ed said happily. Winry smelled his breath, full of nothing more than pure liquor and alcohol, and looked at Roy with evil death glare.

"You let him…get _drunk_!?" Winry demanded. "I know this looks bad, Miss Rockbell, but I'm sure he'll be fine"—"He's _drunk_! How could you let him get _drunk_!?" Winry cut him off heatedly. Roy continued to smile nervously as he slithered his way past Winry and then ran away.

An annoyed expression came across Winry's face. _Men!_ She complained.

Ed came up next to her and smiled faintly. Winry turned to him worriedly. His brown vest was unbuttoned; his white shirt was also unbuttoned slightly at the top. "Oh Ed, you poor thing!" she said worriedly. "It's OK, Win, I-I feel fine!" Ed said as he smiled at her happily. Winry sighed, clearly annoyed.

"C'mon" she mumbled as she grabbed his arm and pulled him into her room, closing the door behind her and locking it. She led him to her bed and sat him down but stayed standing herself.

"Edward?" she said calmly. "Y-yeah Win?" Ed replied, still with that drunken expression on his face.

Winry took a deep breath and looked to him irately. "HOW THE HELL COULD YOU LET ROY GET YOU DRUNK!!!???" she demanded furiously. The drunken expression never left Ed's face. "I-I don't see what you're problem is, Winry, I mean, I feel great!" Ed told her, his voice loose; undoubtedly due to the fact the he was intoxicated.

Winry looked at him, annoyed. "You're drunk, Ed! Do you even _realize _what this could do to you!?" Winry asked angrily. She began pacing and continued her rant about him being drunk.

The mechanic turned to him angrily, her face slightly red from anger. She put her hands on her hips and told him something about drinking being a dangerous habit. Ed only took notice of how cute she looked.

Winry then crossed her arms and started pacing again, still going on about the current problem.

"You're sexy when you're angry" Ed stated suddenly.

"And I—wait, what!?" Winry asked as she blushed and looked down at him, stopping her rant completely. Ed looked at her and blinked twice. "What?" he asked. Winry immediately sat down next to him. "What did you say?" she asked him.

"You're sexy when you're angry?" Ed asked, confused. Winry's blush deepened but she shook the thought away. _What am I thinking!? He's drunk! The alcohol's talking; not him!_ Winry scolded herself.

Ed cocked his head to the side, puzzled once more. Winry looked at him irately and then sighed. She walked over to the hotel room's phone. She picked it up and called for Al's room.

"_Hello?_" Al's voice said. "Alphonse, why didn't you tell me your brother was drunk!?" Winry demanded. It was silent for a moment. "_Because I was afraid you'd hit me in the head with a wrench if I did_" Al replied nervously.

"And you still think I'm not going to?" Winry asked dangerously. Al's gulp was heard. "_Hehe, I'm sorry, Win_" Al apologized tensely. Winry sighed. "You know, sometimes you and your brother can be a real pain!" Winry muttered heatedly.

"_I'm sorry, honestly, you should blame Mustang; he's the one who convinced Brother to drink_" Al explained. "Good night, Al, I'll see you in the morning" Winry said. Al said good night and they hung up.

Winry turned back to Ed but was surprised when he was sitting right next to her, a slightly perverted look on his face. "Ed, why are you looking at me like that?" Winry asked nervously. Ed simply replied by blinking his eyes twice and continued to look at her intently.

Winry looked at him curiously and pulled her arm in front of her chest warily. "Edward, stop it, you're freaking me out!" Winry told him. "In that case, y-you look pretty when you're freaking out" Ed said, slight lustfulness in his voice.

Winry blushed and looked at him sternly. She pushed him away and stood up, crossing her arms and looking away. "Wha-what's wrong, Win?" Ed asked as he stood up behind her but Winry didn't notice. "I'm upset at you for letting yourself get drunk" Winry replied quietly.

_And because everything you say about me, you don't mean_ the mechanic thought sadly.

"R-Roy told me that I should be fine in the morning…At least…I think that's what he said" Ed told her, trying to sound comforting. Winry sighed sadly. "D-did I do something?" Ed asked, confused.

Winry turned around fiercely to reply but ended up being mere centimeters away from Ed's body. She restrained herself from pulling her lips into his own and looked away sadly. She then walked over to her bed and sat down, her back facing Ed.

"W-Winry?" Ed asked as he looked at her curiously. "It's nothing, Ed…you can go to your room if you like; the keys are on the night desk" Winry told him and sighed.

Ed walked up behind her and placed his hand on her shoulder and leaned down.

"I wanna stay here, with you" he stated and kissed her neck softly. A chill ran through Winry's spine as she felt his lips on her neck.

"Get away from me!" Winry demanded as she pushed him away, forcibly.

Ed leaned back almost falling but Winry grabbed his wrist before he could but, sadly for her, she pulled a little too hard, causing Ed to land on top of her on the bed.

Ed pulled his head up and looked down at Winry. "I'm starting to like this game" Ed stated lustfully. Winry looked at him sternly. "Edward, get off!" Winry demanded dangerously. "Why?" Ed asked playfully.

Winry's eyes widened. _I can't let Ed do this! If he sleeps with me it's bye-bye to our friendship completely!_ She thought nervously. Ed pulled himself up so he was on his knees and palms. He then leaned down to kiss Winry but she looked away, so, Ed planted his lips on her neck and kissed her passionately.

Winry tried to push Ed off of her but failed as his lips started leaving a hot trail of kisses along her neck. She stopped struggling but continued to look away. _Ah, the hell with it! He probably won't even remember any of this by tomorrow! I'll just leave before he can ask questions_ Winry thought and then looked back to Ed alluringly.

"So?" Ed asked. Winry pulled her arms around Ed's neck and smiled lustfully. Ed smiled in return and leaned down and pulled his lips on hers, both teens experiencing their first kiss. Winry slipped her hand down to Ed's cheek and gently stroked her thumb on his cheek.

Ed deepened their kiss and gently ran his flesh fingers along the side of her body. Winry giggled slightly and slipped her hand onto his chest. She slowly unbuttoned the white shirt and ran her fingers along his bare chest, feeling this firm chest and abs. Ed smiled against her lips and, in turn, pulled his hand onto her stomach and began undoing her shirt as well.

Once done with that, he ran his flesh fingers on her smooth stomach. Winry pulled the small band the held Ed's hair up out and ran her fingers through his golden blonde hair, feeling how smooth it was against her fingers.

The two then began undoing each others pants.

F----------------M---------------A

The next morning, Ed opened his eyes slowly to see that he was lying on a bed. He had a massive headache but, aside from that, he felt pretty good. _What the hell happened last night?_ He asked himself. He carefully sat up and immediately took note of the fact that he was naked with the sheets up to his waist.

Slowly, the memories came to mind and he suddenly swore that he would murder Mustang the next time he saw him. _Damn bastard got me drunk! _He thought angrily. Aside from getting drunk, nothing else came to mind.

Ed looked next to him but eyes widened at _who_ he saw. _Winry _was lying next to him, hair loose, on her stomach, with the sheets up to her hips and without a shirt. Ed blushed furiously. _We didn't! We couldn't have! Winry would __**never**__ let me get away with that!_ He thought tensely.

His breathing became nervous. He took a deep breath, held it for two seconds, and set it free, calming him somewhat. He looked back to Winry; she looked so peaceful as she slept. Nonetheless, he would have to ask her what the hell happened the night before.

He blushed and leaned down next to her. He placed his hand on her waist and shook her gently. "Winry, wake up, I have to talk to you" he said softly.

Winry laughed silently. "Oh, Edward, stop! That tickles" she said quietly. Ed's face contorted and he pulled his arm away immediately.

_OK, try again_ he thought as he gently placed his hand on her shoulder this time. "Winry, wake up, I really need to talk to you" Ed told the sleeping mechanic.

Winry's eyes fluttered open and she propped herself up on her elbows and looked to her awakener. Her eyes widened. _Oh shit! I'm busted! _She thought nervously. "Winry?" Ed asked sternly as he looked away, blushing.

Winry pulled the sheets up to her shoulder and sat up, holding the sheets over her bare chest. "Edward…I"—she stopped completely and began thinking of a way to get out of this. _I could try and blame it on him completely…no, that wouldn't be fair for him…_she thought nervously.

"Winry?" Ed asked carefully as he looked back to her. "Yeah, Ed?" Winry replied quietly. "I know I got drunk last night" Ed told her.

Winry's eyes widened. "But, I don't remember much else" Ed explained. Winry mentally smiled gratefully.

"I've got a huge headache, you don't, and all I'm asking is that you tell me _exactly _what happened last night" Ed requested. Winry's eyes widened again. _**Exactly **__what happened?_ She asked herself apprehensively.

"I…I…" Winry stuttered but then looked to Ed. "…I can't" she told him and hung her head shamefully. "Why not?" Ed asked. "Because…if I told you…I might lose you completely" Winry replied sadly.

"That's not true, Win" Ed told her. "Yes it is" Winry said back. "Try me" Ed challenged. Winry looked up at him and looked away.

"I…I let you take my virginity" she whispered. Ed's eyes widened. "So…we _did _do it?" he asked her. Winry nodded a bit.

"Winry, I'm _so _sorry!" Ed apologized immediately. He went to say something else but heard Winry laughing silently.

"You don't get it, huh?" she asked, smiling. Ed gave her a confused look. "Edward, I _let _you!" Winry explained. Ed's eyes widened slightly. "I'm the one who should be sorry, Ed; I didn't know if you were a virgin and, if you were, I took it from you…I never should've done that" Winry said sadly.

Ed let her words run through his mind a bit before mentally smiling. _She __**let **__me have sex with her…which means, she__** must **__love me_ he thought and then looked back to the mechanic.

"Winry?" Ed said softly. The blonde shrugged, indicating he speak. "I _was_ a virgin" Ed stated. Winry averted her gaze away and held the sheets at her chest more tightly.

"But, it's OK, Win" Ed told her gently. "No, it's not, Ed, and I'm sorry" Winry apologized quietly. Ed rolled his eyes and put his hand on her shoulder, forcing her to look up at him. When Winry looked up at him, though, he pulled his lips into hers in a passionate kiss.

Winry's arms trembled and her eyes stayed wide open in shock. When Ed pulled away, Winry looked at him, surprised, confused and blushing.

Ed smiled gently at her. "I love you" he explained.

Winry's blush deepened but she managed a small smile. "You…you really mean that, Ed?" she asked hopefully. Ed nodded gently. Winry pulled him into a tight embrace with one arm while still holding the sheets with the other.

"I love you too, Ed" she whispered and cried slight tears of joy. She pulled away and smiled at him happily.

"You know, you owe me for last night" Ed told her suddenly. "Why?" Winry asked fretfully.

"For taking advantage of me while I was drunk" Ed stated mischievously. Winry blushed uneasily.

"Well…what do you want?" she asked him. Ed looked at her lustfully and began leaning in.

"Hehe, I suppose a free Automail tune-up wouldn't be enough, would it?" Winry asked, smiling nervously. "Nah ah ah" Ed replied while shaking his head. "I don't remember _anything _from last night…it would be nice to have…at least a few memories" the Alchemist declared playfully as he pulled himself on top of Winry.

Winry grinned, slightly amused. "I guess I _do_ owe you that much" she said, teasingly herself. She gently placed her lips on his and the two kissed passionately.

_Being Drunk Has Its Advantages_ after all.

F----------------M---------------A

**A/N: **I can't believe I wrote this! .-. Anyway, hope you liked it! Please, be good readers and R&R, constructive criticism, no flames, thanks! ;) By the way, please don't go out and get drunk; I don't need to be held responsible for anything! T.T OK, well, I'll write more soon, hopefully:) Sorry for this being so long, by the way! -Nervous grin-


End file.
